Reunion
by TogetherAgain
Summary: Tk/ Matt friendship thingy. what happends when somethings need to be said....Read/ Review^_^


Hello Everybody! And welcome to my first Drama! I know it's short, but there wasn't much that I  
could do about that...so without further adieu here it is!  
  
~*~*~Reunion~*~*~  
  
The group, Digidestined, were assembled in the Digiworld for the reunion. Matt, Tai, Joe  
and Izzy were relaxing under the shade of a tree catching up. The girls were all seated by the  
picnic basket, protecting it from us guys (well, mainly Tai). I on the other hand, was seated by the  
waters edge, soaking up the warmth of the sun and the comfort of the knowledge that we are all  
together again. Well, besides the newer Digidestined who couldn't make it.  
I laid back onto the grass, my feet dangling slightly into the cool water and closed my eyes,  
savoring the moment when I felt a presence beside me. I opened my eyes slightly at the warmth  
of her presence.  
I slung my arm around her waist and pulled her close. We've been going out for four years now,  
and I've never felt better. Leaning on my chest she peered up.  
"Hey Sweetie, what you doing all by yourself?" Kari asked concerned as she swept a strand of  
hair out of my eyes.  
"Well I've been just plain old relaxing. This is how it was before you came. I'd usually be off  
by myself....well and with Patamon." I spoke softly.  
"Ohh...., you poor guy. Are you glad I came?"  
"Yeah. I couldn't be happier."  
  
Back at the tree, Matt, Tai, and Joe, and Izzy were talking. "So Matt why have you  
been so damn quiet?"  
"None of your business" Matt answered cooly. With that he stood and begun to walk away.  
"Matt where are you going? It was just a question.. I didn't mean it! Geeze come back" Tai  
asked.  
  
"Matt where are you going?" Oh geeze now he's back to his infamous mood swings. And  
Tai set him off. Just great. I dislodged myself gently from Kari and stood.  
"TK? Where are you going?"  
"To get to the bottom of this..."I trailed off, and began walking in the direction my brother  
had gone. I walked a couple minutes 'till I came to a clearing. In the center of the tall grass  
I could see my brother. He was staring into the obis of the forest. There was something  
definitely wrong. Seriously wrong.  
  
"Matt? Are you ok?" I asked advancing towards him. When he didn't respond I knew I'd be talking  
to myself for a while until he felt like returning the conversation.  
"You know that I can tell something's wrong. So don't even deny it."  
"There is nothing wrong." He stated coldly. Not even turning his head in my direction. Not even  
acknowledging my presence.  
"See I knew you'd do this sometime...you just hold everything inside. Just like Kari and Ken.  
Why can't you open up! I mean I'm you brother for Christ sakes!! Does that mean nothing to you??  
Huh does it?!?" I was getting a bit worked up, but I knew I would. This had happened before.  
"What do you mean why can't I open up?? I do it all the time!!" Matt was now standing, holding  
a shouting match with me.  
"No..NO you haven't!! The only time you have is when you're threatened!" I was yelling now.  
"God. TK!! Why do you always insist on pestering me about this??"  
"Why- WHY you wanna know why?? It's because I love you!! You're my brother! I look up to you!!  
But your just as stubborn as Dad!! You never admit that you have a problem!!"  
"NO! I'll never, NEVER be like Dad!! You'd just never understand..."  
"Oh really? What wouldn't I understand? You think I'm not scared as hell that I'd turn out like  
Dad too?? You think I'd just get up and not talk to you again?? Huh you think I wouldn't  
understand?? Matt I've seen it all!!" I was still yelling. Now I was just a little  
confused...why wouldn't he think I'd understand??  
"No...you haven't... not this." Matt's eyes held the pain and sorrow, that I'd seen  
before...only once, and a small stream of tears were running streaks down his face. Well I wasn't  
any better off.  
"Yes I would!! You just have to give me a chance!!" I started advancing on him again.  
"I'm scared..." he whispered just loud enough that I could hear from my new position beside my  
brother.  
"Of what?" I asked. The very thing was obvious to me though.  
"Of what everyone will think if I tell them this..."  
"Matt...they won't abandon you...We're family. They wouldn't care if you were homeless, gay or  
anything, not even if you liked Jun! Just like I wouldn't either...Well maybe I would care if  
you chose Jun over Mimi..." Matt looked over into my eyes...Finally we were getting somewhere.  
"I'm scared of being alone...Okay? You happy? I'm scared of turning out like Dad...I'm scared  
of losing you, and Mimi...I miss Gabumon..."Matt trailed off. I hugged my brother tight.  
"Well your not alone, your not Dad and you won't lose me or Mimi...and Gabumon's gotta be  
around here somewhere." My voice was wavering as was my brothers. This situation was ironic  
since not long ago...the situation was reversed and Matt was the one comforting me. We stayed  
this way for a while until we were both calmed down enough to return to the others. To finish  
the rest of the reunion, digi-style.  
  
  
When we returned, Matt was generally in better spirits. Everyone looked over as we  
returned to the activities we had left so hastily a few hours prior. The rest of the reunion  
went along with out a hitch. Everyone enjoyed catching up with the others and relaxing, whether  
it was under the shade of a tree, in the sun or by the waters edge. By the time everything got  
dark, we were, to say the least, tired and ready to go home. After we packed up we walked back  
to the digiport we were gonna use to get home to the real world, for another tiring day of high  
school.  
  
  
Well that's my short fic...I hope everyone enjoyed it. I might post the rest of my fics soon  
as I finish them! I also have a couple of ideas for posible future fics. and just so that everyone knows... Wolfie's evil but I want to thank her for editing my fics! ^_^ 


End file.
